The present invention relates to a method of and an arrangement for pretreating coal for a coking plant. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of and an arrangement for pretreating coal for a coking plant, in which coke ovens are periodically supplied with preheated coal, the produced coke is subjected to dry cooling with a gaseous cooling medium, and the exhaust steam produced during the coke dry cooling is used for coal preheating.
Methods and arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One such method and arrangement is disclosed, for example, in the German Auslegeschrift 2,342,184. A circulating gas of the coke dry cooling is used in a heat exchanger (waste-heat boiler) for producing steam. This steam with a temperature less than 500.degree. C., particularly 250.degree. C., is used both as a heating medium and also as a fluidized bed medium for the coal preheating. The coal preheating is performed here in one stage in a fluidized layer, and a desulfurization must be performed with addition of CaO or MgO pellets. The above described method and arrangement possess some disadvantages, in the sense of optimal utilization of heat from coke dry cooling, the process of coal preheating, and the construction of the apparatus used.